Krieg und Frieden
by enlya
Summary: Sequel zu Familienverhältnisse
1. Ängste und Briefe

Ich traue mich, es gibt eine Fortsetzung zu meiner geliebten Story Familienverhältnisse, erstmal aus egoistischem Grund, weil ich diese Story als mein Baby betrachte, das ich nicht loslassen kann und dann weil ich hoffe euch damit eine Freude mache. Zwar musste ich überrascht feststellen, dass ich es schaffte, dass meine Story bei einigen Lesern aus der Favouritenlisten gekickt wurde, aber shit happens ;-)

Ich habe mit mir gehadert, ob ich es wagen soll, aber ich habe mich dafür entschieden, wagemutig wie ich bin...

Titel: Ich habe noch keinen Titel (ändert sich noch)

Genre: Drama / Tragedy (habt ihr was anderes bei mir erwartet?)

Disclaimer: Alles nix meins, außer die Art wie die ausgeborgten und widerwillig zurückgegebenen Figuren miteinander agieren. Gehört alles Jo. knurr

Summary: einige Jahre nach Familienverhältnisse beginnt neues Leid, da altes nicht geendet

Pairing: PS/GW, kein SLASH

Brisbane, Australien

Wütend schlug Ginny kräftig mit der Hand gegen die Tür, sie hatte Phoenix schon sooft gesagt, dass er was dagegen machen musste, weil diese Tür klemmte, aber wie meist hatte er anderes im Kopf, was wohl auch daran lag, dass er dieses Haus gewiss noch nie durch die Tür verlassen oder betreten hatte. Wer aber wie sie in einem Elternhaus aufgewachsen war, in dem es von klein auf gelehrt wurde, sich an die Richtlinien des Ministeriums zu halten, der konnte das schlecht ablegen. Die stundenlangen Vorträge ihrers Bruders Percy oder die schlagkräftigen Argumente ihrer herrischen Mutter hatte ihr übriges getan. Doch trotzdem, wenn sie in das leere Haus zurückkam, dann vermisste sie das rege Treiben ihres Elternhauses, in dem es selten ruhige Momente gegeben hatte. In dem sie immer Geborgenheit gefunden hatte. Nicht dieses teilweise kühle Ambiente dieses Hauses. Doch die Stille war das schlimmste.

Die Post hatte sich angehäuft in den letzten Wochen, in denen sie nicht zuhause gewesen war, im Vorbeigehen sah sie in den Spegel und runzelte die Stirn. Sie sollte ihre Haare mal wieder kämmen und ein neuer Umhang wäre nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche sicher auch keine schlechte Idee. Zuallerst wollte sie aber mal nach Nachrichten von ihren Freund suchen. Schon zwei Wochen hatte sie nichts von ihm gehört, was oft vorkam. Seitdem er zu den Unsäglichen aufgestiegen war, war es seine Aufgabe zu verschwinden, ohne auch nur eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Und das er sich dann nicht bei seiner Freundin melden konnte, das nahm sie ihm mit Sicherheit nicht übel. Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte und im Gedanken immer bei ihr war.

Das Phoenix zum Ministerium gegangen war, dass war kein einfacher Schritt für ihn gewesen. Er hatte das Ministerium immer gehasst, zumal dieses ihn genauso wie der Schulleiter immer zu ihren Zwecken nutzen wollten. Doch als kurz nach ihrem Abschluss, denn sie beiden in Beauxbatons gemacht hatten, um Dumbledore zu entfliehen, war ihr Vater zum Minister ernannt worden, da hatte er sich als Auror beworben. Aber es wäre eine zu große Verschwendung gewesen, aus ihm nur einen Jäger zu machen. Er wollte nicht als Vertreter des Ministerium gesehen werden und so war er zum Unsäglichen geworden, schon nach drei Jahren.

Sie ließ den Umhang von ihren Schultern gleiten, das Top, dass sie dadrunter trug war besser geeignet für das heiße Klima, Schweiß hatte sich schon auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und sie wünschte sich eine Klimaanlage, doch sie hatte nie gelernt, wie sie diese einschalten sollte, das machte Phoenix. Verstört fuhr sie sich durch die Haare, warum war ihr Auftrag bloß schon erledigt, sie wollte ihren Freund hier bei sich haben.

Die Sonne stand tief und schien ihr ins Gesicht, sie öffnete die Terassentür und trat hinaus in die Schwüle Hitze, die ihr fast den Atem raubte, doch trotzdem genoss sie die Aussicht. Das weite Meer, auf das sie den besten Blick hatte. Das Meer, dass sie trennte, von ihren Freunden, die sie vermisste. Draco, der sich hinter einer Maske versteckte, die sie so nicht kannte. Der sich grämte, obwohl er doch wissen musste, dass er im Interesse seiner Familie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Dadurch das er seine Kindheit so früh hatte aufgeben müssen, war er immer noch der kleine Junge, der von seine Eltern hören musste, dass er das richtige getan hatte, doch dem Gefallen würde ihm diese nicht tun. So lebte er mit der Schuld, den falschen Weg gegangen zu sein. Hermione, die sich allen entsagte hatte, die ihr nicht in die Augen schauen konnte, weil sie ihr das Glück neidete. Ginny verstand Hermione, doch schlimm fand sie, dass eine so intelligente Frau nicht aus ihrer Haut konnte und aufstand, wenn sie am Boden lag, lieber sullte sie sich in ihrem Leid. Und das wegen Ron. Ron, der kein Rückrat besaß. Ginny, Fred und George warteten noch immer auf den Tag, an dem Ron das Messer rausholen würde, um es einem seiner Familie in den Rücken zu stechen, doch das konnte sie nicht laut aussprechen, es würde ihre Eltern umbringen.

Trotzdessen, dass ihr der Schweiß über den Körper lief, war sie von einer Kälte eingefangen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Eine Unruhe trieb sie plötzlich und sie ging ins Haus zurück. Sie war getrieben von diesem Gefühl, doch sie würde nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, ob und was passiert war, denn schließlich war er ein Unsäglicher und über die hatte nicht einmal ihr Vater das Kommando. Dann war sie nicht mit Phoenix verheiratet, was gewiss nicht hilfreich war, wenn sie etwas über seinem Verbleib erfahren wollte.

Um sich etwas zu beruhigen, stellte Ginny sich ersteinmal unter die Dusche, vielleicht war sie nur ein wenig überdreht und da war es das Beste, erst nachzudenken und dann zu handeln. Sie wusste, dass wenn sie sofort reagiert nur Panik bei allen Beteiligten auslösen würde und das wollte sie verhindern, denn sie wusste das Phoenix das nicht gut heißen würde.

Rom, Italien

Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Tag. Schon als der Tag nur wenigen Stunden alt war, wusste er das heute etwas passieren würde, dass heute etwas anders war. Nicht nur, dass es keine Spaß machte, wenn er den Kellner wie jeden Tag zum Teufel wünschte oder als er merkte, dass die Sonne unbamherzig wie immer um die Jahreseit auf ihn nieder donnerte und das alle so griesgrämig wie ihn machte und er darum innerhalb von fünf Minuten von drei Touristen nach dem Weg gefragt wurde, ohne das diese sich von seinem Blick beeindruckt zeigten. Schlimmer noch, ein Gefühl machte sich ihn im breit, er bekam Angst. Angst, die sich immer auf der Lauer befunden hatte, wie ein Tier, dass seine Beute umkreiste um im richtigen Moment zuzuschlagen zu können, immer bereit. Sie breitet sich in seinem Körper aus und nahm ihn in Beschlag. Lange würde er sich nicht dagegen wehren können, er würde dem Ruf folgen müssen. Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen. Eigentlich ziemlich schnell, denn sonst würde dieses Gefühl ihn hier wie ein Fluch in dieser Stadt begleiten und er würde es nicht dazu kommen lassen, dass seine Stadt nicht mehr mit angenehmen Erinnerungen erfüllt war.

Er hatte nicht viel, dass er zusammen packen musste. Seine Wohnung war vollgestopft mit Büchern, die er alle hier in Sicherheit wusste und so nicht einpacken musste. Einen zweiten Umhang, Unterwäsche, er durchwühlte seine Schublade und hielt inne. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft und er vergaß fast zu atmen, er umklammerte den Griff der Schublade so stark, das seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Diese Schlange hatte er Phönix vor Jahren zu seinem ZAG Prüfungsergebnissen geschenkt, sie war das allererste Geschenk gewesen, das er seinem Sohn gemacht hatte. Noch heute sah er die ungläubugen Augen vor sich, als er Phoenix gesagt hatte, dass es eine Selbstverständlichkeit für ihn war, dass dieser ein Geschenk für seine guten Leistungen bekam. Doch jetzt nach all den Jahren lag diese von seinem Sohn geliebte Schlange aufgeschlitzt in seiner Kommode. Er musste nicht lange überlegen, er wusste was das bedeutet. Der Krieg hatte geruht, er war nie zuende gegangen. Sie hatten es alle gewusst, nur nicht ausgesprochen.

Brisbane, Australien

Ginny verließ mit Phoenix Bademantel bekleidet das Bad, sie rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare leicht trocken, als sie das Wusch ihres Kamins hörte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller vor Aufregung, es waren nur zwei Wochen gewesen und sie waren immerhin schon seit sechs Jahren zusammen und doch, wenn sie sich wiedersahen, bekam sie immer noch weiche Knie, wie auch jetzt. Er machte sich immer über sie lustig, wenn sie rot wurde. Doch sie wusste, dass es ihm bei ihr ähnlich ging, nur seine Snape Art ließ ihn das unterdrücken.

Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich, als sie ins Wohnzimmer lief, der einzige Kamin der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Sie musste keine Sorge haben, dass es unerwünschter Besuch war, nur wenigen war es möglich ihr Haus ohne Probleme zu betreten. Deswegen versuchte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass Besitz von ihr zu nehmen wollte, zu verdrängen und öffnete sorglos die Tür, als ihr Herz einen Moment aussetzte.

In ihrem Kamin stand nicht Phoenix. Die Person hatte so einiges an Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Schatz, doch es war nicht ihr Geliebter, es war sein Vater. Er war mit Sicherheit nicht ihr liebster Professor in ihrer Schulzeit gewesen, doch alleine sein Austrahlung hatte ihn zu einem der attraktivsten Menschen in ihrem Leben gemacht und seine Aura hatte so jede Schülerin in ihren Bann gezogen. Sie war stolz, dass er sie zu seiner Familie zählte und noch stolzer machte sie, dass sie eine der wenigen Menschen war, denen er mit offener Zuneigung entgegen trat. Doch jetzt in diesem Moment hätte sie viel darum gegeben, dass er nicht vor ihr stand, denn sie wusste, dass dies ihre Befürchtungen bestätigte. Schlechte Nachrichten standen ins Haus, wenn das mal das Schlimmste war.

Es brach ihm fast das Herz, als Ginerva die Tür öffnete, und er den Schmerz in ihren Augen begegnete. Wie schnell sie die Lage erfasst hatte, das gab ihm die letzte fehlende Gewissheit, dass auch sie es gespürt haben musste, schreckliches war geschehen und sie waren es die davon in zweiter Linie betroffen waren. Sie wussten nicht was, aber Phoenix war in großer Gefahr, sie wussten nicht, in welcher Situation er sich schon befand, vielleicht war es schon, nein, er zwang sich diese Gefühle und Ängste zu verdrängen.

Bevor sie fallen konnte, hatte er den Raum durchquert, und sie in die Arme gezogen. Sie weinte lautlos, er konnte die salzigen Tränen an seiner Wange spüren, konnte das Zittern wahrnehmen, dass sie durchfuhr. Wenn er könnte, hätte er sie davor bewahrt, doch hier handelte es sich um Ginny Weasley, sie hasste nichts mehr, als wenn man sie für ein kleines Mädchen hielt. Und er wusste, dass sie das mit Sicherheit nicht wahr, immerhin war sie die beste Aurorin, die die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte.

Lange hielt er sie fest, musste sich zwingen, dass die Gefühle ihn nicht überwältigten. Dann löste sie sich sanft von ihm. „Dad, was ist bloß passiert?", es durchfuhr ihn noch immer warm, wenn sie ihn so nannte. Zwar waren Phoenix und Ginny noch nicht verheiratet, aber er sah Ginny als seine Tochter an, was diese mit Freuden angenommen hatte. „Ich bin von Unruhe getrieben, wollte nach England reisen, als ich meine Sachen gepackt habe, da habe ich Luzifer in meinem Sachen gefunden, der Länge nach aufgeschnitten", Ginny wurde, unglaublicherweise, noch ein wenig blasser. „Kein Zettel, keine Nachricht, aber das ist auch nicht notwendig. Sie haben ihn, wer immer sie auch sind. Wir müssen sofort nach England und ihn suchen."

Ginny war, während er noch sprach schon aufgestanden, er beobachtet wie sie ihre Sachen zusammen suchte, da sie auch gerade wieder nach Hause gekommen war, brauchte sie nicht lange, bis sie alles beieinander hatte und zur Abreise bereit war.

New York, USA

Wie lange war es her, fünf Jahre, vielleicht auch sechs- sie wusste es nicht genau. Kein Wunder, wo sie doch mit all ihrer verfügbaren Kraft versuchte, alles aus dieser Zeit zu verdrängen. Und trotzdem war es ihr ohne Schwierigkeiten möglich die Schrift wiederzuerkennen. Die Schrift, die sie von ihren Schulaufsätzen kannte, denen sie immer die höchste Aufmerksamkeit gegeben hatte, da dieser Lehrer es war, der sie mit der größten Abneigung beurteilte und sie deswegen die kritischten und strengsten Noten bekam, der der sie zu Höchstleistungen angespornt hatte.

Aber sie hatte nie so eine Angst gehabt, das Geschriebene zu lesen, wie in diesem Moment. Es durchlief sie abwechselnd heiß und kalt, sie konnte sich kaum dazu zwingen ruhig zu atmen, spürte wie die Welt sich um sie herum drehte. Die Tür öffnete sich und ihre Assistentin steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein : „Mister Brekfort ist auf Leitung Drei, er sagt, er warte schon seit zehn Minuten, soll ich sagen dass Sie..." „Ich habe keine Zeit", unterbrach Hermione barsch und warf eine bösen Blick zur Tür, hinter der ihre Assistentin sofort wieder verschwand und diese schnell schloss, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Das bekam sie schon gar nicht mehr mit und trotz zittertender Finger löste sie das Siegel und zog ein Stück Pergament hervor.

Das kleine kalte Etwas in ihrem Körper breitet sich aus, als sie den Brief las. Sie griff nach ihrem Mantel, und sprang auf, verließ in eilends Schnelle das Büro, fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in den Keller, von wo aus sie den ersten Kamin nahm. Noch immer schallten die gelesen Wörter in ihr nach, der Brief, der in ihrem verlassen Büro gerade in einem blauen Feuer aufging und nicht einmal ein Häufchen Asche hinterließ.

Hermione,

ungern würde ich dir auf diesem Weg Nachricht über die Dinge erstatten, die in den letzten Wochen und Tagen geschehen sind, deswegen muss ich dich darum bitten, auf schnellsten Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel zu kommen. Morgen Abend wird Selena dich abholen und zu uns bringen, dann werden wir alles, was wir derzeit wissen, berichten.

Severus

San Francisco, USA

Sein Butler hatte die Reaktion seines Lords mit Sicherheit verfolgt, er war schlau genug sich schnell aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen und so blieb Draco alleine zurück. Er war von einer Nervösität befallen, wie er sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gespührt hatte, fühlte das Leben in sich zurück kehren, den Wunsch zu leben, den Wunsch etwas zu tun.

Mit seltsamer Ruhe las er die Zeilen:

Mein lieber Draco,

Ich wende mich mit einer großen Bitte an dich. Ich weiß, welches Opfer ich von dir verlange, in welche Gefahr du dich begibst, aber du kennst mich und weißt, dass ich dies nicht tun würde, wenn es einen anderen Weg geben würde. Deswegen muss ich dich bitten, dass du nach England kommst. Triff dich dort mit Selena im tropfenden Kessel, sie wird dich gegen frühen Abend erwarten und dann zu uns bringen. Du wirst wissen um wen es geht.

Dein Severus

Er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, die sich in seine Augen ansammelten. Jahre waren vergangen, Jahre in denen er dem Kontakt aus dem Weg gegangen war. Seinem Patenonkel, der alles für ihn getan hätte, ihn immer verstand. Jahre, in denen er seinem Freund nicht eine Zeile geschrieben hatte. Der sich davon nicht hatte abhalten lassen, ihn immer auf den neuesten Stand hielt, mindestens einmal im Monat kam ein Brief, der Ereignisse beinhaltete, Gefühle und Gedanken, all das was sie immer geteilt hatten. Er wusste, dass es diese Briefe, es diese Freundschaft gewesen war, die in die letzte Jahre am Leben erhalten hatten, die ihm aufrecht hatten stehen lassen.

Er musste nicht lange nachdenken. Eigentlich gar nicht.


	2. Treffen in London

So, Musik ist da, das richtige Klima und ich kann, wenn ich lange genug angespannt auf die Tasten starre auch schon fast sehen, wie der Text Form annimmt und dann, dann bin ich nicht mehr zu stoppen. Jetzt hoffe ich nur noch, dass es auch irgendjemanden interessiert, was ich hier mache und vor allem, dass sich jemand erbarmt und mir reviewt. Sonst weiß ich gar nicht, wofür ich das überhaupt on stelle... Danke im Vorfeld...

* * *

London, England

Nichts gegen San Francisco, aber gegen den englischen Nebel kam das Wetter nicht an. Hier fühlte er sich in einer ganz anderen Welt eingetaucht, hier war er wirklich auf einer Insel, die sich von all anderem unterschied. Diese kleine Insel, die zu der Weltmacht gehört hatte, ein ganzer Kontinent, der sich dem entgegenstellen musste, bis dieser zu einer Unabhängigkeit kam, welchen sie immernoch jährlich zu übermäßig feiern musste. Das mussten diese Indianischene Gene sein, die in ihnen stecken mochte, dass sie solche ausgiebigen Feste feiern mussten, die feine englische Art dafür gesorgt, dass er sich immer ein wenig unwohl gefühlt hatte. Mit Sicherheit war es auf seine Familie oder die Erziehung derer zurückzuführen, dass er sich nicht daheim fühlen konnte.

Jahre war er nicht mehr hiergewesen. Er war am Bahnhof King´s Cross angekommen und konnte nicht anders, als zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu gehen. Langsamem Schrittes durchschritt er den Absperrung, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte. Das Gleis war nicht leer, vereinzelte Passagiere fanden sich hier ein, um nach Hogsmeade zu fahren. Früher war er der Annahme gewesen, dass der Zug nur dann fuhr, wenn die Schüler nach Hogwarts gefahren werden sollten oder in die Ferien nach Hause konnten. Blaise hatte ihn später darüber aufgeklärt, das er damit mehr als falsch lag, aber eigentlich hätte er sich das auch denken können.

Gerade als er wieder gehen wollte, fuhr der Zug ein. Die große scharlachrote Lok, die riesige Dampfschwaden schwärzesten Rauch auspustete, der Schaffner, der den Passgieren beim Einsteigen half. Er beobachtete, wie dieser schwere Koffer für die Damen in die Waggons wuchtete, sich den Umhang abklopfte und hin und her sah, bevor er nach einem kurzen Stopp wieder zur Fahrt anpfiff. Hier war die Zeit wirklich stehen geblieben, hier war er endlich wieder zuhause. Ohne das er sich dem erwehren konnte, kamen die Bilder vor seinen Augen auf, Bilder, in denen er sich hier von seinen Eltern verabschiedet hatte, seine Freunde begrüßt und dann auf der stundenlangen Fahrt sich auf der Suche gemacht hatte, um so viel Ärger wie möglich zu machen. Verräterische Feuchtigkeit wartete in den Augenwinkeln, doch er atmet tief durch und verschwand wieder durch die Bahnabsperrung.

Er war viel zu früh dran. Der tropfende Kessel war gut besucht, wie eh und je. Falls er wirklich mal auf diesem Weg die Winkelgasse betreten hatte, war er schnell durch die Kneipe gelaufen, ohne hier einen unnötigen Moment länger zu verweilen. Es war somit kein schlechter Ort, er würde hier keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Zwar würde er schnell erkannt werden, doch er bezweifelte, dass sich das Augenmerk des Ministeriums nach sovielen Jahren noch auf ihn richten würde. Sie waren mit einem Aufmerksamkeit erregenden Auftritt aus diesem Land verschwunden, dass war eine große Schmach für den Minister gewesen. Wenn er keinen Ärger heraufbeschwor, würden sie seine Anwesenheit ignorieren. In einer Ecke war noch ein Tisch frei, Draco nahm da Platz, ohne seinen Mantel abzulegen. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick kam ihm kein Gesicht bekannt vor und die Aufregung legte sich ein wenig. Der zahnlose Wirt tauchte schließlich vor ihm auf und fragte nach seiner Bestellung, ohne ihm auch nur einmal ins Gesicht zu schauen, der musste wohl mit den Jahren gelernt haben, das er mit dieser Anoymität am besten fuhr. Wenige Momente später hatte er dann sein Feuerwhiskey vor sich stehen, als er ansetzt um den ersten Schluck zu nehmen, glitt eine Dame an das andere Ende der Eckbank, so dass er sie ansehen konnte. Es schien als hätte sie am frühen Morgen wahllos irgendwas an Kleidung aus dem Schrank gegriffen und sie zog eine Wollmütze von ihrem Kopf, die ihre Haarfrisur komplett zerstört hatte.

Trotzdem, sanft fielen ihr lange braune Locken über die Schultern, die Kleidung war zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig aber der enge orange Pullover schmeichelte ihre Figur und ihre wachen Augen blitzen geradezu kämpferisch. Sie hatte lange Wimpern, keinerlei Make-up und ihre Lippen waren blassrosa.

"Malfoy", ihre Stimme riss in aus seinen Gedanken, als er sich gerade fragt, ob diese schon immer so sinnlich geformt waren und nahm einen großen Schluck, als er langsam sagte : "Granger", ohne ein Reaktin abzuwarten, winkte er Tom herbei um ihr ein Goldlackwasser zu bestellen, was sie kommentarlos beobachtete. Sie schwiegen, während sie auf Selena warteten. Sie hatten sich nichts zu sagen, was zu keiner angespannten Situation führte, sie saßen einfach beieinander und versuchten die Angespanntheit auf das, was noch kommen würde, voreinander zu verstecken.

* * *

Sie war spät, wie so oft. Ihr Bruder würde die Krise kriegen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie es nicht einmal schaffte, in Zeiten wie diesen pünktlich zu sein, sie konnte nicht wissen, dass dieser das schon miteingeplant hatte und die beiden zu einer unbestimmten Zeit herbestellt hatte.

Die Winkelgasse war überfüllt. Es war Feierabend, die meisten nutzten diese Tageszeit um jetzt ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen, viele waren auf dem Weg nach Hause und andere trafen sich einfach miteinander. Und dann noch dieser Regen, sie wuselte sich durch die Menschenmassen und versuchte dabei keine ihrer Taschen zu verlieren. Sie hatte ihr grimmigstes Gesciht aufgesetzt, aber da sie diese Eigenschaft nicht von der Snape Seite bekommen hatte und die Prince dafür nicht bekannt waren, misslang das gänzlich. Als sie dann auch noch in die größte Pfütze trat, die die Winkelgasse zu bieten hatte, war ihre Laune auf dem totalen Nullpunkt angelangt. Wütend stampfte sie in den Tropfenden Kessel und schimpfte vor sich hin, als sie an dem Tisch angekommen war, an dem die beiden Wahl-Amerikaner saßen, nahm sie einen Schluck vom Feuerwhiskey, der vor Draco stand und setzte sich dann erst an den Tisch.

Sie nickte den beiden zu und versuchte die besorgten Blicke der beiden zu ignorieren. "Folgendes, wir müssen zum Hauptquatier, denn hier können wir nicht reden!" Hermione wollte protestieren, aber Selena war nicht danach und hob nur die Hand und schnitt ihr so jegliches Wort ab: "Keiner vom Orden kann dieses finden, warum, dazu kommen wir später." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und schob den beiden jeweils einen Zettel zu, den sie beiden aufmerksam lasen, und dann ohne Vorwarnung, waren beide veschwunden. Eine Sekunde verging und Draco stand wieder am Tisch, legte etwas Geld auf ebendiesen und war dann wieder verschwunden, diesmal ohne Wiederzukehren.

* * *

Grimmauldplace, London

Der Platz lag verlassen da wie eh und je. Hermione sah sich suchend um, aber sogar die Häuser, die noch vor eingen Jahren von Muggel bewohnt gewesen waren, fielen ineinander zusammen. Sie gingen zielstrebig auf die Nr. 12 zu, eher auf 11 und 13, denn das besagte Haus tauchte erst in allerletzter Minute auf. Wie aus dem Nichts stand es vor ihnen und sie war milde gesagt überrascht in welchem Zustand es sich befand. Es sah geradezu hoheitsvoll auf, eine helle Fassade und reparierte, wenn nicht sogar restaurierte Fenster. Die Tür war schwarz, die Treppen nicht mehr abgelaufen. Langsam gingen sie ebendiese hoch und Selena öffnete die Tür mit einem leise gemurmelten Zauberspruch. Die Eingangshalle hatte ihren moderigen Geruch verloren, doch nicht ihre Düsternis. Die Treppe, die nach oben in die Wohnräume führte, war beleuchtet. Eine weitere Fakel brannte, um den Weg in Untergeschoss zu beleuchten, ansonsten war alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Hermione konnte sich noch daran erinner, dass sie ihre Ferien zum fünften Jahr hier verbracht hatte, als Sirius noch gelebt hatte. Damals als sie sich sicher war, dass sie später zum Orden gehören würde. Als sie sich sicher war, dass Dumbledore alles in Ordnung bringen würde. Es war so lange her.

Zielsicher ging Selena und sie in das Untergeschoss, Draco, der das Haus noch nie vorher betreten hatte, folgte ihnen mit einem Abstand. Das wenige Licht zeigte nur schemenhaft, dass die ganze Einrichtung darauf schließen ließ, dass das Haus eine der Schwarzmagischten Familien überhaupt gehört hatte, doch Hermone war sich dessen gewiss, dass Draco das schon beim Betreten bemerkt hatte und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wer genau das gewesen war.

Als sie die Treppe hinunter gingen, konnte Hermione gedämpfte Stimme hören, aber sie erkannte nicht, wem diese gehören würden. Selena öffnete die Tür und ging zur Seite um die beiden zuerst eintreten zu lassen. Hermione musste ihre Augen erst an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnen lassen und erstaunte. Die gesamte Küche hatte sich verändert, zwar war es noch zweifelsfrei zu erkennen, dass sie sich in einem Kellergwölbe befanden, aber die Einrichtung war heller gestaltet, der große Holztisch zentrierte noch immer die Mitte des Raumes, doch da war ein neuer Herd, viele helle Schränke, ein großer Kamin, der ein warmes Feuer spendet, so dass man nicht mehr in Mäntel gehüllt zum Essen und Treffen erscheinen musste.

Am Tisch saß Severus, gleich neben ihm war Ginny, die richtig blass aussah, daneben Remus, dem man in schrecklichen Zuständen gesehen hatte, aber nun, das war richtig schlimm. Er hatte viele Kratzer im Gesicht, seine Kleidung wirkte noch ein wenig zerschlissener und er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, umklammerte seine Tasse fest, was er im nächsten Moment mit Sicherheit bereute, denn Tonks, die ihm neuen Tee eingießen wollte, zitterte so stark, dass der meiste über seine Hände lief. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, lächelte ihr aber trotzdem beruhigend zu: "Nichts passiert, Liebes, alles okay", sagte er in einem lieben Ton zu der entschuldigung-stammelden Tonks, dessen Haare ihr lang und schwarz über die Schultern fielen. Weiterhin konnte Hermione noch Fletcher sehen, der sich im hintere Teil der Küche aufhielt und in eine Diskussion mit den Zwillingen verstrickt war. Folgend endeckte sie Neville, Luna, Blaise und Nott.

Doch was Hermione wirklich freute, war Phoenix, der am Kopf des Tisches sah und nicht einmal von seinen Pergamenten aufsah, als sie die Küche betraten und versucht war Charlie und Bill irgendetwas zu erklären, was diese in keinster Weise nachvollziehen konnten. Suchend blickte sie umher, doch Draco legte ihr kurz die Hand auf den Rücken: "Ron wird nicht kommen, da bin ich mir sicher", und ging an ihr vorbei um Phoenix in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. Sie merkte wie ihr Herz sich bei der unerwarteteten Berührung beschleunigt hatte und ging schnell an den Tisch um alle nach der Reihe zu begrüßen. Als sie es Draco nachtun wollte und Phoenix in eine Umarmung ziehen wollte, zog sich ihr Augen schmerzvoll zusammen. Wenn sie noch eben der Meinung gewesen war, dass Remus schlimm ausgesehen hatte, das war nichts im Vergleich zu ihm. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, Risse und Verbrennungen zierten sein Gesicht und Verletzungen zogen sich über seinen Körper, jedenfalls soweit sie das sehen konnte, denn diese wurden weitesgehend von dem locker getragenen Umhang verdeckt. "Alles okay, Janie, mir geht es schon besser.", Phoenix, wie sie ihn kannte, derjenige, der immer sagte es ging ihm gut, solange er alleine laufen konnte. Sie setzte sich neben Ginny, die von Severus im Arm gehalten wurde und es gerade zu einem dünnen Lächeln schaffte. Es war für Hermione unverständlcih, wie diese es geschafft hatte ihrem Zaubertranklehrer solche Verhaltensweisen zu entlocken, aber sie freute sich darüber. Es bestand also für jedes noch so einsame und vergrämte Herz Hoffnung, wenn selbst Severus es schaffte.

* * *

Draco hatte sich neben Bill gesetzt und Smalltalk begonnen, die Worte wie Familie, Fleur und Frankreich schwappten zu ihr herüber und sie wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ginny zu. Zwar lächelte dies ihr imer noch tapfer zu, aber ihre Augen straften sie Lüge. "ich bin froh dich zu sehen", Hermione war verärgert, wie dünn ihre Stimme klang, doch das war nicht wichtig. Ginny nickte nur und wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Freund zu, der aufgestanden war. Es war erkennbar, dass er leicht schwankte, doch nach einem Blickwechsel mit seiner Freundin schien er wieder fester zu stehen: "Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch alle hier eingefunden habt. Zwar war Vater nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ich es wieder schaffen würde auf die Beinne zu kommen, doch dank liebevolle Pflege ist mir das doch gelungen. So trefft ihr nictht aufeinander um von mir Abschied zu nehmen, sondern weil ich euch auf einige Dinge aufmerksam machen kann. Ich habe schlechte Nachrichte, leider. "

Er machte ein kurze Pause und Hermione konnte die Anspannung aller Personen spüren. Sie war zwar mit Draco mit Sicherheit eine der Personen, die gar nichts wusste, aber trotzdem hingen alle an seine Lippen. Schon früh hatte er die Fähigkeit bewiesen eine Anführer zu sein und diese schien in den Jahren nur asugereifte zu werrden.

"Wie ihr alle wisst, habe ich in meinem siebten Jahr gemeinsam mit Ginerva", es war komisch diesen Namen aus seinem Mund zu hören, aber er fuhr ungerührt fort, "Hogwarts verlassen. Dies in allererster Linie, weil ich mich von Dumbledore aber auch von dem englischen Ministerium distanzieren wollte. Ich bin nur zurückgekehrt, weil mit der Amtsaufnahme von Arthur als Minister einverstanden erklären konnte. Wie ihr wisst habe ich also zuallerst als Auror gearbeitet, aber da ich auf neue Missstände gestoßen bin, wollte ich wieder die Arbeit aufgegeben", als er Remus fragenden Blick sah, winkte er ab, "was das expizit war, dazu kome ich später. Nun, ich hatte meine Kündigung geschrieben und bin auf demWeg zum Minister gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich mit keiner Person darüber geredet", mit einem Blick auf seinen Vater fuhr er leicht lächelnd fort, "keiner, dem ich nicht hundert Prozent vertrauen kann. Nun, bevor ich das Büro erreichte, war ich zum Unsäglichen geworden, die Kündigung habe ich nie abgegeben."

Er ging langsam um den Tisch herum und kam neben Hermione zum Stehen, die Hand auf den Tisch gelegt, langsam zog er mit den Fingern die Maserung des Holzes nach: "Ich deckte Dinge auf, die ich niemals erfahren hätte, wenn ich nicht diesen Weg eingeschlagen hätte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es besser so ist, wie es jetzt gekommen ist. Aber ich hätte vieles für mich behalten, gerade weil es mehr als schmerzhaft ist, ebendieses zu erfahren, vor allem, weil dies mich davon abgehalten hätte , etwas zu tun, was ich mich nie tun sehen wollte, aber jetzt gewungen bin zu tun." Er stand genau hinter Hermione, als er seinen Zauberstab zog, ihn auf ihren anderen Schulkameraden richtete und "Avada Kedavra" rief. Hermione war die einzige, die reagierte, sie schrie auf, wollte aufspringen und zu Neville eilen, der wie ein Sack Kartoffeln auf den Boden gekracht war. Ihr war, als wenn eine eisige Hand ihr Herz umklammert hätte und sie wagte sich nicht, sich umzudrehen und Phoenix anzusehen. Doch was sie weiterhin nicht verstand, war, das sonst keiner reagierte. Blaise, der genau neben Neville gesessen hatte, trug zwar ein grimmiges Grinsen zur Schau, aber die anderen waren ruhig und schienen auf Instruktionen oder weiterführende Erklärungen zu warten.

"Als ich gerade zwei Wochen in der Truppe waer, erfuhr ich, dass ein Fallen durch den Vorhang keinesfalls den Tod dieser Person bedeutet", seine Stimme war unberührt, Herminone war unsagbar kalt, ihr bester Freund hatte gerade einen Menschen getötet, sie zwang sich ihm weiter zuzuhören, sie konnte sich dem nicht entziehen, sie hatte nicht die Kraft aufzuspringen und ihn daran zu hindern, sie war regelrecht gelähmt, so dass sie nicht in der Lage war, dem Einhalt zu gebieten: "aber es ist deren Tod, wenn man nicht versucht sie zu retten. Es ist kein schwieriges Unterfangen, gewiss, erfordert es die Macht eines Zauberers, die nicht jeder besitzt. Das Ministerium wurde nach drei Wochen darüber informiert, dass ein Zauberer dahinter gefallen war. Zu viel Zeit war vergangen, bis Tonks wieder aufgewacht war und ihre Sicht der Dinge erzählen konnte. Zuviel Zeit um Sirius zu retten. Aber er hatte es gewusst. Doch es gehörte alles zu seinem Plan. Einige Wochen später aber war es Dad, der mich zu sich holte, ein weiterer Schlag für Dumbledore. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ich entglitt ihm wieder, ohne das er es hatte ahnen können."

* * *

Phonenix ging wieder langsam um den Tisch herum und Hermione konnte in seine Augen blicken, die scheinbar ein kleines bisschen dunkler geworden waren. Ob das eine Nachwirkung des Mordes gewesen war, das konnte es nicht sein, schließlich hatte Lucius Malofy strahlend blaue Augen gehabt, und dieser hatte so einige Leben auf dem Gewissen.

"Bei Sirius war sein Einfluss nicht ins Wanken geraten, gerade weil dieser Dumbelreo vertraut hatte. Doch dank Dad brauchte ich Dumbledore in keinster Weise mehr und ich verschloss mich vor ihm. Trotzdem waren der Einfluss der Jahre nicht ohne Spuren an mir vorbeigegangen und ich töte Voldemort nicht. Mein größter Fehler."

Stille, man hätte eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen lassen könne und ihr Aufprall hätte sie erschreckt. Noch immer konnte sie sich nicht aus ihrer Starre lösen. Ihr Blick ging zu Neville, der am Boden lag, dessen Gesicht war vor Erschrecken verzogen, aber es war keine Angst in den Augen, nur Überraschung...

"Letzten Monat wurde Dumbledore getötet. Ich war es nicht", fügte er leicht lächend hinzu, als er Hermiones Blick bemerkte und legte seine Hand leicht auf Dracos Schulter, als er fortfuhr: "Mister Malfoy Senior hat vor zwei Monaten Amerika verlassen und diesen Mord begangen, ich durfte sogar anwesend sein, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig." Das erste Mal war Phoenix eine Regung anzusehen und er sah zornig aus, doch schnell war seine Mauern wieder oben.

"ich war zu derzeit eingeschleuster Gefangener im Auftrag der Morituri. Leider bin ich nicht in bester Verfassung entkommen und kann jetzt erst aufrufen. Bevor ich euch aber weitere Geheimnisse anvertraue, muss ich mir eurer Loyalität sicher sein. Wenn ihr sitzenbleibt, dann verpflichtet ihr euch zu kämpfen, bis zum Tod. Ob das eurer ist oder unserer Feinde, dass ist eure Entscheidung."

Keiner rührte sich: "Was ist mit Neville?", Hermiones Stimme zitterte jetzt, doch sie musste wissen, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, Neville zu töten. Doch statt Phöenix, war es Ginny, die sich ihr zuwandt und sprach: "Wenn du es von der Antwort abhängig machts, ob du hierbleiben willst, dann kann ich dir sagen, dann bist du hier falsch." Es erschütterte sie, wie kalt Ginnys Stimme war und die Erkenntnis, wie sehr der Krieg sie doch veränderte, jagte ihr einen Schuer über den Rücken. "Du wirst nicht getötet, nur weil du dich nicht uns anschließt", es war das erste Mal, dass Severus sich äußerte, "nur wenn du gegen uns arbeiten solltest, könne wir nicht mehr für dein Überleben garantieren."

Stille trat ein. Gespenstische Stille.


	3. Rom und Vergangenes

Schaut mal einer an, da bin ich wieder und ich hoffe, dass ich euch mit einem neuen Chap erfreuen kann.

* * *

Draco hatte noch nie Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, doch wenn er jetzt Hermione so ansah, dann musste er sich schon zusammen reißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Erst ihr großen Entsetzen, selbst wenn er glauben würde, dass Phoenix seine Schulkameraden wirklich ins Jenseits geschickt hätte, dann würde er doch trotzdem nicht so offentsichtlich seine Emotionen zeigen. Hatte sie denn gar nichts gelernt in den Jahren ihrer Schulzeit und vor allem danach?

Noch immer hatte keiner Anstalten gemacht, den Raum zu verlassen, vor allem weil die meisten ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen hatten, bevor sie gefragt wurden und so kam es, dass der Großteil von ihnen damit beschäftigt war Hermione anzusehen und ihre Reaktion abzuwarten. Diese war sich mit der Zeit auch dessen bewusst und musste leicht lächeln und nickte Phoenix zu, damit dieser weiterredete.

„Schön, dass wir uns alle einig sind. Nun, Neville, dann kannst du auch wieder aufstehen und ich schlage vor, wir essen auf den Schreck erst einmal etwas." Neville rappelte sich vom Boden auf und Fred und George beglückwünschten ihn für seine Schauspielerischen Leistungen, ohne zu verschweigen, dass ihre neue Erfindung wirklich gut wirkte. Hermione fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und Tonks schüttelte sich leicht.

Einige Minuten standen ein wahres Festmahl vor ihnen und alle griffen zu, doch eine gelöstes Stimmung, wie früher, als sie zusammen kamen, wollte sich nicht einstellen. Sie hatte solange gekämpft, um die Situationen, wie diese in denen sie sich augenscheinlich wieder befanden, zu vermeiden. Hatten das Vertrauen in sich aufrecht erhalten wollen, doch es hatte zu viele späte Einsichte gegeben. Draco kam nicht drumherum zu bemerken, dass Hermione sich überall hinwünschte, nur nicht mehr hier zu ein, gerade weil sie es gewesen war, der eindeutig zugetraut wurde, dass sie es sein könnte, dessen Loyalität man sich am unsichersten gewesen war. Das traf sie so hart, dass sie sich die Tränen mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, erwehren musste. Aber mehr noch erschreckte ihn, dass er sich wünschte, dass sie diesen Kampf verlieren würde, denn diese Gefühlsbetonung würde sie in ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit hilfreich sein. Aber nein, diese Gryffindors waren nie Meister in der Selbstdarstellung gewesen. Ärgerlich wand er sich ab und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf, sich von den Zwillingen erklären zu lassen, welchen Zauber sie darauf anwendeteten, dass man für tot gehalten wurde und mehr noch, wie war es zum Abwehren Nevilles gekommen.

Das Essen zog sich lange hin, gerade weil sie versucht waren, sich ein wenig davon zu distanzieren, dass ihnen wieder schwere Zeite n bevorstanden, aber Phoenix zog wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, in dem er einfach den Tisch leer zauberte. Zwar waren solche radikalen Aktionen nicht notwendig, aber Draco konnte, wenn er sich anstrengte den Schalk in Phoenix Augen erkennen, nur um zu zeigen, dass er sowas überhaupt konnte, ohne auch nur etwas zu sagen. Wie er vor ihnen stand in seinem Umhang, den er mit Gewissheit seinem Vater aus dem Schrank genommen hatte. Ein kleiner Stich, Draco konnte nicht darum umher, zu sehen, dass es sowas wie eine funktionierende und liebevolle Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn doch gab, aber er gönnte es Phoenix. Wenn nicht ihm, wem dann? Die langen schwarzen Haare, nachlässig mit einem Haarband zusammen geschlungen. Das Gesicht, übersät mit Wunden und Verbrennungen. Und doch sah er wunderschön aus und strahlte Macht und Zuversicht aus. Mit wachen und ehrlichen Augen sah er sie an, bevor er wieder die Stimme erhob.

"Ich werde euch nicht anführen, ohne das ihr den Weg und die Vorgehensweise kennt. Ihr werdet in einem Team arbeiten, wobei ich mir die Freiheit herausnehme, euch einzuteilen. Ihr werdet wissen für was ihr arbeitet, doch trotzdem, alles kann ich euch nicht offenbaren, was weitreichend auch zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit ist. Denn ihr wisst aus der Vergangenheit, dass es Voldemort immer das liebste Druckmittel war, mir zu nehmen, was mir lieb und teuer."

In seinen Augen war bei dem letzten Satz nichts zu erkennen gewesen, weder Schmerz noch etwas anderes. Vielleicht hätte es Draco erstaunen sollen, aber wie sollte es. Vor ihm stand ein Snape, von dem Goldjungen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Verschwunden war seine Naivität, die eine seiner früheren Stärken gewesen war, denn so hatte er wenigstens Vertrauen empfinden können. Nichts mehr von diesem ekelerregenden Helfersyndrom war ihm anzusehen, er strahlte vor Eleganz und Autorität. Diese Dinge waren es, die für ihn entscheidend waren. Jemand, der seine Ideal teilte und dessen Herrschaft er mit Sicherheit unterstützen würde.

"Mit eurem Einverständnis, dass ihr mir mit eurem Hierbleiben gegeben habt, seid ihr gerade Angehörige der Morituri geworden", Hermione ließ ein erstauntes Keuchen vernehmen, Draco hatte schon Gerüchte dieser Verbindung gehört, aber er war sich sicher gewesen, dass es ein Mythos gewesen wäre. Doch wiedermal belehrte Phoenix ihm eines besseren, Draco sah seinen Patenonkel an, der seinem Sohn mit den Augen durch den Raum folgte. "Es wird nicht viele geben, die damit etwas anfangen könne, was zum großen Teil daran liegen mag, dass diese seit dem Fall Roms nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten sind. Doch ich werde euch jetzt keine Geschichtsnachhilfe geben", Fred und George konnten ein kurzes erfreutes Schnaufen nicht unterdrücken und Draco grinste Blaise kurz zu, schön das manche Dinge sich einfach nicht änderten. "Diese Verbindung hat so viele Mitglieder, das es unmöglich ist sich auch nur annähernd untereinander zu kennen. Gerade diesem Umstand ist es zu verdanken, dass bis zum heutigen Tag niemals geschehen ist, das irgendein Außenstehender etwas davon erfahren hat, abgesehen von dem Namen. Sobald ein Name fällt, spinnen solche Geschichte darum, so auch hier. Aber nichts davon kann sich auf Beweise stützen und so kommt es, dass nichts an die Allgemeinheit dringt."

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Phoenix an der Unterseite des Tisches auf und ab und hob dann den Kopf und blickte Hermione, Neville und Nott durchdringend an. "Es ist möglich wieder auszusteigen, nur das Gedächnis wird so ausgelöscht, dass man sich auch an viele Passagen in seinem Leben nicht mehr erinnern kann. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit jemanden getroffen, der ausgestiegen ist, sich nicht mehr dadran erinnern konnte, verständlicherweise und dann wieder eingetreten ist. Das macht deutlich, dass, wenn ihr euch entschieden habt zwar nicht von normalen Zweifeln verschont bleibt, aber die Entscheidung in der Regel die richtige ist."

Er verstummte kurz und fuhr sich durchs Haar, eine Strähne löste sich und fiel ihm ins Gesicht, er wischte sie sich ungeduldig wieder fort. "Diese Verbindung wurde in Rom gegründet. Wo sich bekannterweise auch das Hauptquartier befindet, doch wir können nicht da unser Lager aufschlagen, wir haben von dort keine Möglichkeit, bzw nicht ausreichende, um ordentlich zu argieren, deswegen wurde ich ausgesandt um von hier zu starten. Es gibt nur ein Ziel, die Todesser müssen vernichtet werden, ausgeschlachtet, die ganze Idee vom Reinen Blut muss in geruhsamer Richtungen gelenkt werden, ansonsten wird die Magie an Macht und Kraft verlieren. Wie wir das erreichen, das ist uns überlassen, wir können uns auf keine höhere Macht verlassen, die kommen wird, um uns zu retten, wir müssen in eine Krieg ziehen und töten. Das ist der Plan. Wir müssen die Richtigen finden, die Todesser zerschlagen um in Frieden leben zu können", er hielt inne und seine Augen suchte die Blicke der Slytherin. Fest sah er sie einem nach dem Anderen an: "Dieser Krieg wird hart. Wir werden ihn nicht öffentlich machen, aber wir werde vor denen stehen, ihnen in die Augen sehen, wenn wir sie töten, und wir müssen töten. Familie, Freunde und vielleicht sogar andere Respektpersonen. Das wird uns begleiten- unser Leben lang. Aber es gibt keinen Ausweg."

Es war kein angenehmes Schweigen, dass folgte. Draco fröstete es ein wenig, wenn er daran dachte, dass er nun vor dem stand, dem er vor Jahren entgangen war. Es war nur ein Aufschub gewesen und das erfüllte ihn nicht gerade mit Freude, aber auch nicht mit Angst. Es war einfach keine Überraschung, dass es so gekommen war.

Blaise suchte seine Blick und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. So trugen sie doch die gleiche Last, mussten sich gegen ihre Familien stellen, doch wobei Blaise eher darum herum kam, seine Eltern zu töten, die sich nämlich nie wieder aufgemacht hatten und in Frankreich geblieben waren und sich so den Fängen der Todesser entzogen hatten. Bei dem Gedanken gegen seinen Vater antreten zu müssen, wurde ihm ganz anders, wusste er doch um dessen Stärke, wo er diese Macht doch schon des öfteren selbst hatte zu spüren bekommen. Aber sie würde siegen, denn sie waren es, die auf der richtigen Seite standen.

* * *

Später am Abend war es Phoenix, der sich seinen Stimmen im Kopf stellen musste. War er es richtig angegangen? Nur weil es hier keine Zeremonien gab, die einen feierlich der Aufnahme in die Morituri zelebrieren ließen, war es ein großer Schritt für seine Freunde gewesen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das richtig gemacht hatte. Waren sie sich dessen bewusst gewesen, als er sie um ihre Entscheidung gebeten hatte. In seinem Leben hatte er schon zwei wirklich miserablen Anführer kennengelernt und wie manche ihre eigenen Eltern als schlechtes Beispiele ansah, so tat er das mit diesen beiden Personen, die sein Leben unweigerlich geprägt hatten. Er wollte nicht wie Voldemort werden, der in Hass und Schmerz regierte oder Dumbledore, der alle nur als Spielfiguren sah. Doch es war nicht einfach mit offenen Karten zu spielen, das sicher nicht.

Die Tür öffnete sich, ein kalter Windzug ging durch das kleine Zimmer. "Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier antreffen würde. Wo auch sonst sollten sich die Personen aufhalten, die in Zweifel mit sich selbst sind, ohne ihrer Stärken gewahr zu sein?", Lupin war neben ihn getreten und sah mit ihm auf die Straßen hinunter. Keiner war auf der Straße, es würde auch keiner kommen, nicht einmal Ratten waren in dieser Gegend noch anzutreffen. Phoenix konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, er wollte dem letzten Rumtreiber nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Du bist jetzt seit zwei Wochen in diesem Haus. Und abgesehen von eben, hast du seinen Namen noch nie in meiner Gegenwart gesagt, nicht wissentlich. Wir müssen darüber reden", Lupin hatte leise gesprochen, mit viel Phantasie konnte Phoenix sich einreden, dass er gar nichts gesagt hatte, die Stimme war in ihm gewesen, sein schlechtes Gewissen. Der Vorhang schwang im Wind, der eisig durch den Raum zog, ihn in die Realität zu treiben schien.

"ich habe dich gefunden, in dieser Nacht. Das erste Mal nach Jahren, dass ich Empfindungen gespürt habe, von denen ich sicher gewesen war, dass diese erloschen waren. Verbundenheit und Verständnis. Vertrauen, ohne darüber sprechen zu müssen. Auch wenn du nicht der bist, für den wir alle dich gehalten hatten, so bist du zu einem Freund gewesen, egal ob mit Potter als Nachnamen oder Snape. Sirius hätte dich weitergeliebt", ein Schluchtzen brach aus Phoenix hervor, als er sich in den Schreibtisch vor ihm krallte und die andere Hand vor die Augen schlug. Aber Remus sprach weiter: "Ich habe mit ihm in diesem Haus gelebt, tag für tag, nach seiner Flucht. Er hat nur von dir gesprochen, aber egal was alle behaupten, du warst nicht sein Ersatz für James, du warst sein Grund zu leben, morgens aufzustehen und weiterzumachen." Tränen rannen über das Gesicht beider, Tränen, die Phoenix nicht mehr geweint hatte, seit seines fünften Jahres.

"Ich weiß, dass er dir fehlt, ich habe dich in dieser Gasse gefunden und die ersten Nächte bin ich nicht von deiner Seite gewichen. Es war auch sein Name, den du gerufen hast." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, bevor das letzte Wort in dem Zimmer erschallt war. Remus blickte auf das Bild, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand: "Er wird Abschied nehmen von dir, Tatze, hab Geduld."

* * *

Ginny, ihre Zwillingsbrüder, Draco und Severus waren die letzten, die sich noch in der Kerkerküche aufhielten, als Phoenix ebendiese betrat. Sie sagten nichts, sahen ihn nicht fragend an. Neben seiner Freundin nahm er Platz, zog sie in eine innige Umarmung und sein Blick fiel auf das auf dem Tisch liegende Pergament und horchte dem Vortrag der Zwillinge, die Draco augenscheinlich auf den neuesten Stand bringen wollten.

"... hier war der letzten Anschlag, am hellichten Tag mitten in Hogsmead, zentraler Angriff auf das Wirtshaus Eberkopf. Es gab viele Tote, aber auf beiden Seiten, doch wir haben niemanden schnappen können, der uns weiterhelfen kann, um die Machenschafen Voldemorts aufzudecken." Sein Vater knurrte leicht auf, wie so oft in Situationen wie diesen: "Ohne Spion ist das auch kein leichtes mehr." Phoenix nickte beipflichtigend und sah auf, Draco ins Gesicht: "Bist du nie gefragt worden?", es war ungewohnt, Draco wusste alles über ihn, wo er doch früher immer derjenige gewesen war, der die Briefe geschrieben hatte und berichtet hatte. Und nun, war er fast so fremd, wie vor einigen Jahren gewesen war, nur das Vertrauen, das war da, wie eh und je.

Dracos Augen wurde eine Spur dunkler und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war wundersam, er hatte nie länger als fünf Minuten mit einem Wealsey in einem Raum verbracht und nun war er mit drei von ihnen und das ohne einen Hauch von Deckung, die sonst permanent von ihm ausging. "Sie haben mich eher wie einen Hauselfen angesehen und versucht ihre Kreise wieder auszubauen. Mir war es nicht einmal möglichen eine Arbeit auszuführen und so habe ich mich der letzten Zeit mit Studien befasst. Was auch jetzt hilfreich sein wird, denn ich war auf der Suche nach Antworten, wie er an Macht halten kann und ob er womöglich noch immer Magische Kräfte in sich hat."

* * *

Langsam streckte er die Hände nach seinen Büchern aus, die er über die Jahre angesammelt hatte. Wenn doch alle sagten, dass er gewiss nicht an eigenen Habseligkeiten besaß, dann sollte doch bitte einer mal vorbeischauen und seine Sachen packen und sich eines besseren belehren lassen. Neben seiner Kleidung, seinen Büchern und den wichtigen Zaubertrankzutaten, die zu teuer waren um sie zurückzulassen oder zumindest zu schwer in der Beschaffung, kamen noch einiges an persönlichen Gütern zusammen, die sich in mehrere Koffer packen ließen, als wenn sie das gewohnt wären. Und dabei war es das erste Mal, dass sie ihren angestammte Platz verließen, weil es das erste Mal war, dass er seinen angestammte Platz verließ. Manchmal hatte er den Wunsch gehegt, alles hinter sich zu lassen, doch niemals hatte er den Mut gehabt. Nach dem Tod von Lily am wenigsten, denn er wusste, später würde sein Sohn an diese Schule gehen. Darauf hatte er warten müssen, um ihn einige Jahre begleiten zu dürfen, als Lehrer an seinem Leben teilzunehmen.

Es wurde an seine Tür geklopft, er musste den Kopf nicht heben, um zu wissen, wer sich da ankündigte, er hatte schon gewartet. Wie viele seiner letzten Entscheidungen hatte Dumbledore getroffen. Erst nachdem Phoenix und er zueinander gefunden hatten, war dieser Zustand beendet worden und er wurde auch der letzten Abhängigkeit entzogen. Wann immer er ihn sah, musste er sich an den Abend erinnern. Den Abend, der sein Leben einschneidend verändert hatte und ihn in wenigen Monaten zu einem freien Mann machen würde. Wie von seiner Familie vorgeschrieben, hatte er sich der dunklen Seite angeschlossen, doch als seine Liebe zu Lily immer mehr wuchs und er ihr näher gekommen war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er den Kampf um sie nicht gewinnen konnte, wenn er nicht die Gefahr seines Lebens eingehen würde und sich als Spion zur Verfügung stellen würde. Nur mit diesem Weg konnte der Krieg womöglich ein Ende finden und er würde seinen Namen reinwaschen können und sich selber wieder im Spiegel ansehen, ihm war klar, dass Lilys Liebe sich nicht mindern würde, wenn sie wusste, dass er auf der gleichen Seite stand und dass er seinem Sohn somit helfen konnte.

Noch heute wusste er, wie schwer der Gang für ihn gewesen war. Diese hellblauen Augen, die immer zu wissen schienen, was als nächstes passieren würden. Die ihn anschauten und hinter seine Fassade zu blicken schienen. Die auch jetzt, sich in seinen Rücken bohrten, dem er ihm zugewandt hatte, absichtlich um ihm auf Abstand zu halten. Schon damals war es schwer gewesen, ihm die Hand zu reichen, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, wo er doch schon damals wusste, dass auch er zu den Anführern gehörten, die sich selber sahen und wussten, danach kam lange nichts und dann erst die Gefolgsleute. Der immer Entscheidung traf und mit Leichtigkeit Menschen opferte, nur um Ziele zu erreichen.

"Also, du packst?", seine Stimme war sanft, doch in ihr schwang Vorwurf. Severus hätte fast lächeln müssen, doch er wollte nicht, dass sein Schulleiter dieser Seltenheit Zeuge wurde. "Das macht man so, wenn man Kündigungen abgibt. Nicht das ich damit Erfahrungen habe, aber ich habe mir Rat geholt." Er drehte sich schwungvoll um und sah seinen Direktor an. Er musste seinem Sohn Recht geben, wieder mal, Dumbledore sah wirklich wieder um Jahre jünger aus, nachdem der entscheidende Kampf statt gefunden hatte, die Bürde war von seinen Schulter genommen, obwohl eigentlich war es nie seine Bürde gewesen, in jedem Kampf, den er mit Voldemort ausgefochten hatte, war klar geworden, dass er sich zurück hielt und ihn nie besiegen wollte. Diese Menschen, die an der Spitze standen, aber sich nicht die Finger schmutzig machen wollten, dazu gehörte Dumbledore zweifellos.

Langsam kam er näher, die Finger strichen beinahe sanft über den großen Schreibtisch, der das erste Mal, seitdem Severus das Büro bezogen hatte, leer war. Kurz vor seinem langjährigen Hauslehrer für das schwierigste Haus kam er zum Stehen und sein Blick war fest aber bittend: "Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen werde." Severus Wunsch zu lächeln wurde größer, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Sie haben keine Chance, Direktor." Er nahm sich vor, dieses Gespräch in Form zu beenden und blieb bei der höflichen Anrede und fuhr fort zu packen: "Ich werde heute Abend England verlassen und die letzte Post die mich von hier erreichen wird, wird mein endgültiger Freispruch sein und damit, dass wissen Sie ebenso gut wie ich, ist meine Schuld beglichen."

Dumbledore räusperte sich leicht und sicherte sich damit Severus Aufmerksamkeit: "Es ist nicht zuende. Wir haben noch nicht alle Todesser. Doch damit nicht genug, Voldemort befindet sich nicht mehr im Ministerium. Er ist wieder frei, Severus und damit eine drohende Gefahr für alle. Nur weil wir wieder die stärkere Seite sind, sind wir noch nicht in Sicherheit." Mit einem Schnappen schloss sich auch der letzte Koffer, die dann allesamt klein gezaubert wurden und von dem gefürchtesten Lehrer, der momentan an Hogwarts unterricht hatte, beiläufig in die Manteltasche gesteckt. "Und Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich zu meinen alten Freunden gehen und herausfinde, was das für die Zaubererwelt bedeutet?", sanft war seine Stimme, doch diesmal war die Schärfe wieder wahrzunehmen. "Was meinen Sie, soll das bedeuten? Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, in welchem Zustand ich das letzte Mal war, nachdem ich eins der Treffen besucht habe", beiläufig fast strich er sich über eine der Narben, die sich über seine Brust streckten, die man nicht sehen musste, auch Dumbledore wusste, dass beinahe der ganze Körper Severus entstellt war.

Der Schulleiter konnte den Blick nicht erwidern und wand sich ab: "Und dein Sohn, Severus, du lässt ihn hier zurück?" Er war schon fast aus der Tür um die Drohung zurückschallen zu lassen und wurde von einem Lachen zurückgehalten. "Mein Sohn wird die Schule nicht an Hogwarts beenden."

Noch bevor Dumbledore darauf reagieren konnte, betrat Besagter den Raum, schlüpfte an seinem ehemaligen Mentor vorbei, ohne diesen zu berühren und wurde von seinem Vater mit einem Wuscheln durchs Haar begrüßt, ließ sich von dem bösen Blick dessen nicht einschüchtern. "Sagen Sie, Professor, wann wollten Sie erzählen, dass Voldemort wieder auf freien Fuss ist", schoss dieser gleich los, dass Temperament hatte er von Lily und weiter ausgebaut, von anderen, die sein Leben ein Stück begleitet hatten, damit es immer voll zum Einsatz kam. "Deinen Vater habe ich gerade davon in Kenntnis gesetzt", fing der Angesprochene an, doch Phoenix unterbrach ihn forsch: "Er ist seit einer Woche verschwunden und dann wäre noch die Frage, wann die gesamte englische Bevölkerung unterrichtet wird. Denn ich möchte schon wissen, dass ich achten muss, wo ich meinen Fuss hinsetze."

Dumbledore ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen udn seine Augen blitzen. "Damit wsind wir also wieder einer Meinung, dass es noch nicht zu Ende ist." Phoenix drehte sich um und lehnte sich an seinen Vater: "Nein, damit sage ich nur, viel Spaß". Im nächsten Moment waren beide verschwunden und es dauert lange, bis Dumbledore begriffen hatte, dass gerade zwei Zauberer seinen Apparierschutz und den der Gründer durchbrochen hatten. Und ihn verlassen hatten, in mehrern Arten.


	4. Hochverrat

So, ich habe heute schon ein Chap hochgeladen und da nur ein Review bekommen und da ich hoffe, dass ich vielleicht hier noch was bekomme, gibts hier mal wieder was neues...

* * *

Rom, Italien

Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seinen uneingeschränkte Sicht auf die spanische Treppe, die sich füllten. Nicht nur Touristen, auch alteingessenene Römer mochten diesen Platz und die Rosenverkäufer verdienten sich eine goldenen Nase, wobei sie bei ihm nur auf Verachtung stießen. Als wenn er jemanden hätte, dem er eine Blume schenken konnte. Vor Jahren, vielen Jahren, da hatte er noch zu den beliebtesten Junggesellen gehörte, doch diese Zeit war schneller vergangen, als er sich dessen erfreuen konnte. Vergangen und unwiderruflich verloren, aber das war nur das leichteste Übel, mit dem er sich auseinander setzen musste.

Seine Wasserflasche in die Luft werfend und kunstvoll wieder auffangend machte es sich auf den Weg, die Stufen nach oben zu steigen und er hoffte sich so eine bessere Sicht auf Ankommende. Er wusste, dass heute der Jahrestag war und er konnte fast spüren, dass er ihn sehen konnte, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, er war zum Zerreissen gespannt.

Nun waren fünf Jahre vergangen und doch war der Schmerz, der einzige Begleiter. Keiner wusste was in dieser Zeit geschehen war und er konnte nicht los gehen und sich zurückmelden. Das war egoistisch und in keinster Weise hilfreich und doch wusste er, würde er es vielen einfacher machen. Er hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt, die er das letzte Mal gemacht hatte, er wusste, dass er mit seiner Apathie Menschen verletzt hatte und das sie anderes erwartet hatten, Sachen, die er hätte tun müssen und die er nun ausbügeln konnte. Wo manche doch nicht einmal eine zweite Chance bekamen, so hatte er eine dritte bekommen.

* * *

Tief atmete er ein und verstand was sein Vater an dieser Stadt liebte. Wohnen, dafür war er noch nicht bereit, er würde irgendwann hier leben, dann wenn er wusste, dass er das Leben genießen konnte, denn hier würde er seinen Frieden finden, doch so weit war weder er noch seine Freundin. Das Treiben, die Sprache und die Luft, hier war alles anders und soviel schöner. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie der Krieg hier ausgesehen hätte, wäre aus Voldemort unter dieser Sonne auch so ein Monster geworden oder konnte dieser Hass nur unter dem Nebel Englands entstehen.

Doch heute war kein Tag um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, heute war sein Trauertag. Er celebrierte diesen Tag jedes Jahr und doch, war es schwerer für ihn, als für seine Mutter und James. Hatte er doch beide nie kennen und lieben gelernt, so hatte er Sirius doch so ins Herz geschlossen, dass er den Tod seines Paten nicht akzeptieren konnte. Es ging einfach nicht. Da fehlte etwas, ein Teil zum Puzzle. Remus, wie er von ihm gesprochen hatte, ihn darum anflehte, dass er Sirius gehen ließ. Das würde er nicht machen, er war sicher, sein Pate war nicht tot. Er hatte es nie geglaubt, er würde Harry nicht alleine lassen, alleine um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn auch als Phoenix anerkennen würde. Das musste er tun.

Mit schnellen Schritten bahnte er sich seine Weg durch die Menschenmenge und er ging zielsicher auf den Trevi-Brunnen und warf seine Münze hinein, wie jedes Jahr. Wünschte er sich doch nur den einen Wunsch, denn für alles andere würde er sorgen, da brauchte er nichts anderes als die Liebe seiner Familie und seiner Freunde. Heute Abend würde er zu einem Treffen gehen, die ihm Kraft gaben und Glauben. Glauben an sich selbst und die Macht, die sie in sich trugen.

Ruckartig wand er sich um und blickte hinter sich. Ein Schauer, Gänsehaut legte sich über seinen Körper, hier in der Prallen Juni Sonne und er erzittert urplötzlich. Doch er konnte kein bekanntes Gesicht ausmachen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er beobachtet worden war. Nicht nur seine Sinne waren gespitzt, seine Emotionen waren auch auf Alarmbereitschaft. Ein letzter Blick in den Brunnen und er verschwand in der nächsten Kirche um in seine Katakomben zu verschwinden. Nicht viele wussten, dass diese bis zum heutigen Tage wieder so ausgebaut waren, dass man von fast jeder Kirche in die Katakomben gelangen konnte. Sie waren in Hochkonjunktur mit den Geheimverstecken. Die Zeiten waren hart und das Vertrauen waren brüchig. Selbst die Römer trauten sich nicht mehr über den Weg und die Morituri waren am argwöhnischten und keiner abgesehen von Phoenix hatte die Möglichkeit sich ihnen anzuschließen oder gar neue Mitglieder dazu zu bringen. Seine Methode neue dazu zugewinnen hatte Anklang gefunden und sie wussten, dass es sicher war und sie vor Fehltritten bewahrte.

Während seine Schritte durch die verlassenen Gänge schallten, dachte er dadran, wie sie ihn aufgenommen hatten. Er war gerade ein Jahr Unsäglicher gewesen, auf dem Weg nach Hause um seine Freundin zu überraschen, aber er hatte erst seinen Vater besuchen wollen. In dem Moment, an dem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und gerade nach Australien apparieren wollte, war er gepackt worden und gezwungen worden, seine Apparierung abzubrechen, was bis zu dem Zeitpunkt keiner geschafft hatte.

Er blickte einen alten Mann in die Augen und war nur von einer einzigen Emotion geleitet, Vertrauen, ohne jeglichen Zweifel. Ohne Gegenwehr apparierte er mit dem Mann zu einem bis dahin unerkannten Ort. Inmitten der Katakomben, in denen er sich wieder befand. Und wie schon damals vor Jahren befand er sich wieder in einer Gruppe von Menschen, die ihn Umhänge gehüllt waren, mit Kapuzen, tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Bislang war er der einzige gewesen, der sich dieser Kleiderordnung nicht angeschlossen hatte und auch nie dazu aufgefordert worden war. Mit der Zeit war ihm verraten worden, dass das daran lag, dass er der Grund für das Wiederaufleben der Morituri gewesen war, die Kampfbereitschaft war ausgerufen worden, weil er Voldemort nicht getötet hatte und nun musste er beenden, was er angefangen hatte. Natürlich wäre nicht zwangsläufig jeder andere aufgenommen worden, aber Phoenix hatte sich bewiesen, wieder einmal.

Die Treffen bestanden nur dadraus, dass man sich traf. Ohne Vorschriften oder feste Zeitpunkte. Phoenix hoffte, dass er Lancelot traf, der ihn vor Jahren eingeführt hatte und ihm beigebracht hatte, was er wissen musste. Der ihm zugehört hatte, egal ob Lapalie oder Schmerz. Und nun war er es wieder, der den Jahrestag mit ihm celebrierte. Denn nicht nur Phoenix war auf der Suche nach jemanden der nicht tot sein konnte, auch Lancelot suchte und hatte noch nicht gefunden. Wenn er seine Tochter in die Arme schließen konnte, dann endlich würde der alte Mann endlich seinen Frieden finden, aber die Zeit war noch lange nicht gekommen.

„Wir hätten auch Voldemort aufnehmen können, aber das hätte niemals ein Gleichgewicht hergestellt", die schnorrige Stimme von Domernikus scholl wieder ein bisschen lauter als alle anderen durch den Raum, der kleine Mann versuchte damit immer seine fehlende Körpergröße auszugleichen, was ihm in keinster Weise gelang, aber seine sympathische Art machte das wett. Phoenix legte ihm leicht die Hand auf die Schultern, als er an ihm vorüber ging und grinste: „Und ihr hättet auf mich verzichten müssen", er lächelte, Diskussionen wie diese kannte er zu genüge, aber hier war das nicht feindlich oder neidisch gemeint, hier wurde abgewogen und selbst, wenn er eines Tages gehen müsste, würde er das tun, weil er wusste, hier ging es nicht um Macht, hier ging es um Ausgleich und Frieden. Dem würde er sich, wann immer gewünscht, beugen.

Langsam ließ er sich an der Wand gelehnt zum Boden gleiten und sah seinen Mitbruder an: „Schweren Tag gehabt?", fragten sie zu selben Zeit und mussten lächeln. Lancelot sah man das vergangene Jahr an und die Schramme im Gesicht straften den alten Mann Lügen, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht anders als die vergangen. Wir mussten aktiv werden, ansonsten hätte Todesser versucht sich den Eingang zu Katakomben zu verschaffen. Ich will dir keinen Vorwurf machen..." Er ließ den Satz im Sand verlaufen, aber Phoenix kannten den Rest des Satzes, bevor dieser ihn nur gedacht hatte.

* * *

Ihre Hände waren schon zu lange in dem Wasser und die Hautschicht schrumpelte sich schon und sah alt aus. Sie hob sie vor ihre Augen und fragte sich, ob sie das Alter erreichten würde, in denen die Hände nicht wieder glatt werden würden. War es ihr vergönnt Oma zu werden oder konnte sie nicht einmal die Geburt eines Kindes erleben. Doch dafür musste sie erst den Mann dafür finden, mit dem sie auch Kinder haben wollte. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie ebendiesen in Ron gefunden hatte. Wenn sie sich aber getäuscht hatte, dann würde sie womöglich nicht in die Freude des Mutterglücks kommen.

Hart stellte sie die Tasse auf die Ablage und beobachtet, wie der Riss der Tasse sich ausdehte, bis sie zerbrach und sie zwei Teile auf der Spüle zu stehen hatte. Sanft glitt ihr Finger über den Sprung und die scharfe Kante schnitt ihr die Haut auf, die aufgeweichte Haut verspürte keinen Schmerz. Tropfen des Blutes fielen in das Wasser und färbten es dunkler. Tief atmete sie durch, Stille ließ das Haus noch ein wenig leerer wirken. Sie war wieder mal allein. Die Zwillinge waren arbeiten, Ginny und Snape waren nach dem Frühstück verschwunden, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Phoenix war schon am Abend des vorhergegangen Tag verschwunden. Remus verschanzte sich in seinem Zimmer, das war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Draco und Blaise waren im Ministerium, um Phoenix keinen Ärger zu machen, besorgten sie sich eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung. Da sie im Ministerium arbeitete, wenn auch in dem der USA, musste sie einen solchen Akt nicht hinter sich bringen.

Aber darum war sie auch allein hier und um sich abzulenken, hatte sich sich an die Hausarbeit gemacht. Die Elfe war tot, Phoenix hatte es nicht gesagt, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihren Tod durch seine Hand gefunden hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht geschafft hatte, die Bestie Voldemort umzubringen und auch an Bellatrix gescheitert war, nur um Sirius einen Gefallen zu tun, würde er Kreacher ohne die Spur von schlechten Gewissen wieder zu seiner Meisterin geschickt haben. Wo sie sich fast sicher war, dass genau aus dem Grund Sirius sich dagegen geweigert hatte, denn er würde nicht wollen, dass er dieser Kreatur einen Gefallen tat.

Nie wieder hatte sie in dieses Haus zurück kehren wollen, doch es gab viele andere Dinge, die sie nicht tun wollte und doch schwebte es wie eine dunkle Wolke über ihr, die Dinge, die sie heute tun würde, die Sachen, die sie sagen würde. Aber es war keine Macht da, die sie aufhalten konnte, es war keine Hand, die sie aufhielt, als sie fast wie in Trance die Schürze abnahm, über den Stuhl legte und das Haus verließ. Es war Schicksal, aus das sie nicht mehr entrinnen konnte, doch wusste sie auch nicht, wem sie die Schuld geben sollte, wenn nicht sich selbst.

Kurze Zeit später war sie angekommen. Auch hier war sie Jahre nicht mehr gewesen, nicht weil sie nicht willkommen war, der Schmerz war einfach zu groß gewesen, die Schmach, dass er sich nicht mehr wollte, wo er Jahrelang immer hinter ihr her gewesen war. Aber einen Versuch, einen letzten würde sie wagen und wenn er sie dann nicht wollte, dann würde sie mit ihm abschließen können, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen und dann würde sie wissen, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Die Tür war offen, selbst nach so vielen Jahren des Krieges war diese Familie nicht vorsichtiger geworden. Aber ehrlich, wenn jemand rein wollten, dann kam er auch. Die Flüche würden vielleicht die Tür schützen, aber mit genug Gewalt würde sogar ein Muggle die Tür öffnen können. Es war früher Abend, viele würden nicht zu Hause sein, grade weil der größte Teil der Familie eh nicht mehr hier wohnte. Noch einmal tief Luft holen und das Zittern ihrer Hände ignorierend, trat sie ein. Keine rauchenden Töpfe auf dem Herd, keine umherwuselnde Mutter. Der Uhr fehlten mehere Zeiger, Fred, George, Charlie und Ginny um genau zu sein. Alle die, die sich offen gegen Dumbledore gestellt hatten und sie war sich fast sicher, dass Bill nur fehlte, weil er sich bei seiner Frau befand. Die Eule lugte sie verstohlen an, zeigte aber ansonsten keine weitere Reaktion. Dafür aber die Person die am Küchentisch saß und sie erst ungläubig und dann verärgert musterte.

„Was willst du denn hier? Wieso bist du überhaupt in England?", seine Stimme war hart und seine Augen bohrte sich in ihren Kopf, dass sie unsicher wurde. Aber jetzt war sie hier und nun würde es kein Zurück mehr geben- da musste sie nun durch.

„Ich bin letzte Woche nach England zurückgekehrt..." Noch bevor sie weiter reden konnte, hatte er sich blitzschnell erhoben und war einen Schritt auf sie zu gegangen. Seine Stimme war wieder sanft und jagte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken: „Du bist wieder hier und kommst zu mir?", sie konnte sich ihm nicht erwehren, diese Macht, die er über sie hatte. Schon früher, wie er sie wahnsinnig gemacht hatte, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, dass sie die schlaueste von allen auf ihn gekommen war, diese Eifersüchteleien, all die Jahre lang, der Versuch auszubrechen und einen anderen auszuwählen. All diese Streitereien und dann das Ende, so kurz vor dem Ziel, als er sie erwischt hatte, wie sie sich einem anderen hingegeben hatte, nur so hatte sie geglaubt, könnte sie seinen Fängen entkommen, aber dem war nicht so gewesen. Sie war ihm nie entkommen, er hatte sie begleitet und nie ziehen lassen. Auch als das Meer zwischen ihnen lag, war sein Gesicht, das gewesen, was sie immer vor Augen hatte. Und konnte sich keinen anderem hingeben. Wie ein Fluch, der auf ihr lastet. Hermione ging auf ihn zu, fast trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, sie konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren, doch sie streckte die Hand nicht aus, nach den weichen roten Haaren, in die sie sich oft gekrallt hatte, fuhr nicht die Gesichtszüge nach, die sich kaum verändert schienen.

„Ich will dich nicht", wiederholte er den letzten Satz, den er schon vor Jahren zu ihr gesagt hatte. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, dann sah sie sich vor ihm, die Decke um sich geschlungen, damit sie nicht nackt vor ihm stehen musste, der Liebhaber, mit dem sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte, grinste bei dem Schauspiel, dessen er Zeuge wurden nur. Ron, der wutentbrannt vor ihr stand, mitten in der Wohnung, die sie nach ihrem Abschluss bezogen hatten. Die Hand, mit der er sie geschlagen hatte, noch erhoben, schnaufend, ganz nach Art der Mrs. Weasley, nur mit einem verhassten Blick, wie er den sonst nur für die Malfoys hatte. Sie spürte die Scham, als wenn es nur wenige Minuten her wäre und nicht Jahre.

„Dann hättest du mich gehen lassen sollen, aber das kannst du auch nicht. Ich weiß was du die letzten Jahre getan hast", so leicht würde sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen, sie hatte nicht Jahre gewartet, nur um sich so schnell wieder den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen zu lassen. Sie war stärker geworden und vor allem wusste sie, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren und das würde sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. „Ich weiß, wem du dich angeschlossen hast und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich auspacke, und das werde ich, wenn wir nicht nach meinen Regeln spielen", ihre Stimme fing an zu zittern, als sie merkte, dass seine Wut sich eher verstärkte, als das er Angst bekam.

„Wir werden nicht deine Regeln befolgen, hier wird gemacht, was ich sage", er schrie wie von Sinnen und der Schmerz in ihrer Wange war der Selbe wie schon vor Jahren, nur das sie diesmal stehen blieb, sie war darauf gefasst gewesen. „was weißt du schon, ich muss dahin, wo ich überlebe und wo meine Leistungen geschätzt werden. So wie schon Percy vor mir, wusste ich das Dumbledore und Harry", verachtend nahm er den alten Namen seines ehemaligen besten Freundes, dem er dem Hochverrat bezichtigte, ohne je den Versuch zu starten ebendiesen zu verstehen. Wie sollte er auch, hatte er doch nie zu den Menschen gehört, die versuchen zu verstehen, „Niemals den richtigen Weg gehen würden. Sie bringen uns Tod und Verderben ohne einem Ziel zu folgen."

Hermione nickte und fuhr fort: „Er wird töten, er hat es selber gesagt- er hat eine neue Gruppe", sie hatte das Wort kaum ausgesprochen und wollte gerade ausführen, welche sie meinte, als die Herzstiche begangen und sie nach Luft schnappen musste, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Während Ron in Sorge ihren Namen rief und sie fragte, was denn los war, wusste sie genau was gerade passierte. Sie verlor das Gedächnis, die Strafe der Morituri würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Panisch legte sie ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht, aber sie blieb von der Schmach von Pickeln verschond. Noch.

* * *

Die Straßen waren wie leer gefegt, die Gassen lagen still da, als wenn das immer so wäre, Ausstellungsstücke, kein Leben. Es war später Abend und das rege Treiben würde mit dem Sonnenaufgang wieder beginnen, aber nun war die Dunkelheit eingekehrt und hatte sich wie eine Decke über die Stadt gelegt und alle Bewohner waren brav ins Bett gegangen. Seinem Vater war das die liebste Zeit, das wusste. Jetzt würde man ihn auf der Straße finden, wenn er es nicht gewesen wäre, der seinen Vater zur Rückkehr nach England geholt hatte. Er musste an den Blick denken, mit dem ihm dieser angesehen hatte, die Angst, dass er seinem Sohn nicht helfen könnte, dass er ihn womöglich verlieren würde, dass Ginny zerbrechen würde an dem Schmerz- aber Phoenix war ein Kämpfer, er hatte den Tod ins Gesicht gelacht.

Doch daran konnte er jetzt nicht denken, jetzt war nur Schmerz und Schmach, die ihn bewegte- Verrat in seinen Reihen und so weh es auch tat, er musste nicht langen nachdenken um zu wissen, wer es war, wer ihn verraten hatte. Es war schon klar gewesen, bevor das erste Treffen beendet gewesen war, aber es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, wenn sie es gleich gesagt hätten. Die naive weiße Seite, die jedem eine Chance geben wollte. Er würde sich hüten, diesen Fehler wieder zu begehen, aber man konnte nur aufstehen, wenn man am Boden gelegen hatte. Nur der Schmerz, der war heftiger, als er erwartet hatte. Etwas ahnen ist doch anders, als es zu wissen.

Eine dunkle Gestalt tauchte am Ende der kleinen Gasse auf, an der er verschwinden wollte. Er stand vor der Entscheidung gleich zu verschwinden, oder herauszufinden, wer ihm auflauerte und er wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er dem aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Seine Schritte hallte zwischen den Hausmauern wieder und er atmete die frische Abendluft ein. Je näher er kam, desto langsamer wurde er, obwohl eine Welle der Vertrautheit ihn umströmte, so dass er sich zusammen reißen musste, um nicht zu rennen. Als er vor der Person stand und diese sich ihm zuwand, wusste er welches Gesicht er sehen würde und er weinte lautlos.


End file.
